As environmental pollution occurs due to the exhaustion of chemical energy, such as coal or petroleum, and the usage of the chemical energy, concerns and efforts for the development of alternative energy are on the rise. Thus, the development of a technology for solar thermal power generation using solar energy that is one of alternative energy is required.
A general solar thermal power generation system is a system that concentrates and collects solar energy and converts collected thermal energy into electric energy. The solar thermal power generation system includes a solar collector, a low temperature tank, a high temperature tank, and a steam turbine. When the solar thermal power generation system stores solar heat, molten salt of which temperature rises when molten salt in the low temperature tank passes through the solar collector and absorbs heat, is introduced into the high temperature tank and is stored therein. On the other hand, when the solar thermal power generation system dissipates the solar heat, the molten salt stored in the high temperature tank is heat-exchanged with a heat transfer medium that is circulated in the steam turbine and dissipates heat and then, the molten salt of which temperature is decreased, is again stored in the low temperature tank. Water that is the heat transfer medium that is circulated in the steam turbine, receives heat from the high temperature molten salt and produces steam, thereby operating the steam turbine and generating power.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-14627 discloses a solar energy tower system including a low temperature tank and a high temperature tank.
However, the solar thermal power generation system according to the related art requires two tanks and thus, costs increase.